At least some known gas turbine engines include controllers that monitor and control their operation. Known controllers govern the combustion system of the gas turbine engine and other operational aspects of the gas turbine engine using operating parameters of the engine. At least some known controllers receive operating parameters that indicate the gas turbine engine's present operating state, define operational boundaries by way of physics-based models or transfer functions, and apply the operating parameters to the operational boundary models. Additionally, at least some known controllers also apply the operating parameters to scheduling algorithms, determine error terms, and control boundaries by adjusting one or more gas turbine engine control effectors. However, at least some operating parameters may be unmeasured parameters, such as parameters that may be impractical to measure using sensors. Some of such parameters include firing temperature (i.e., stage 1 turbine vane exit temperature), combustor exit temperature, and/or turbine stage 1 nozzle inlet temperature.
At least some known gas turbine engine control systems indirectly control or monitor unmeasured operating parameters using measured parameters, such as compressor inlet pressure and temperature, compressor exit pressure and temperature, turbine exhaust pressure and temperature, fuel flow and temperature, ambient conditions, and/or generator power. However, there is uncertainty in the values of indirect parameters, and the associated gas turbine engines may need tuning to reduce combustion dynamics and emissions. Because of the uncertainty of unmeasured parameters, design margins are used for gas turbine engines that include such known control systems. Using such design margins may reduce the performance of the gas turbine engine at many operating conditions in an effort to protect against and accommodate worst-case operational boundaries. Moreover, many of such known control systems may not accurately estimate firing temperature or exhaust temperature of the gas turbine engine, which may result in a less efficient engine and variation from machine-to-machine in facilities with more than one gas turbine engine.
It has proven difficult to reduce variation in firing temperature from machine-to-machine for industrial gas turbines. For example, firing temperature is a function of many different variables, including variations in the components of the gas turbine and their assembly. These variations are due to necessary tolerances in manufacturing, installation, and assembly of the gas turbine parts. In addition, the controls and sensors used to measure the operating parameters of the gas turbine contain a certain amount of uncertainty in their measurements. It is the uncertainty in the measurement system used to sense the values of the measured operating parameters and the machine component variations that necessarily result in variation of the unmeasured operating parameters of the gas turbine engine, such as the firing temperature. The combination of these inherent inaccuracies makes it difficult to achieve the design firing temperature of a gas turbine engine at a known set of ambient conditions and results in firing temperature variation from machine-to-machine.